


Deception of Desire

by catestarks (thejitterbug)



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: F/M, Heaven, Hell, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejitterbug/pseuds/catestarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth, Freedom, Beauty, and Love isn't as straight forward as it may seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching Moulin Rouge and got inspired during the number 'El Tango De Roxanne'. Thank you to rebbes for being my beta, I love you so much... hoot. 
> 
> Song Recs: El Tango De Roxanne [Ewan McGregor, Jose Feliciano & Jacek Koman] Come What May [Nicole Kidman & Ewan McGregor] Nature Boy [David Bowie] Cemeteries Of London [Coldplay]

Christian has always prided himself in his ability to love, and his ability to forgive. Though when your heart becomes stricken with jealousy and the desire of a woman who can only give so much, what is a man to do? Walk away from everything; Satine, the Moulin Rouge, and Paris all togeather. Or stay, in a world controlled by the creatures of the underworld. 

He doesn’t want to live a lie, or a secret life, he just wants an escape from this hell he is being forced to live in; for love. This is not a typical love story, nor your typical hell, this is the place where the strays of the world go when they are lost, and are without a place to call home, or someone to love. Christian has love which is complicated though is nevertheless love, and the Moulin Rouge is far from his home yet so close to where he belongs. 

He struggles to come to terms with distinguishing what is real and what is not in a world that seems so fake yet so real. There are actresses and actors who’s jobs are to drag you into the idealistic world onedesires, there are prostitutes and courtesan’s who’s jobs are to make you believe in “love” even if only for one night, and there are the writers who’s job is to make the fantasy come to life. 

Christian is a writer who has become lost in the in-between where heaven and hell meet. He is lost in his own fictional reality, which he was driven to by the madness created by the truth of his love. He must find a will within to carry on, surfacing from the ugly and discovering the beauty of the future that awaits him. Though as he sits in the dark corner of his room sunken in tears he questions his future with Satine and the Moulin Rouge; and wonders if he’ll ever find the freedom he longs for with very fiber of his being. Come what may, he’ll always love Satine whether apart or togeather. 

_The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._

The End. 

 


End file.
